Dorokane Moonset
This page is copy-pasted from its original form written in around 2012. It needs some major updates. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Dorokane has dark blue stripes that cut through jet black scales the line his body. Contrasting white chest scales line the underside of his body. His eyes shine an intelligent gold. Personality Despite Dorokane's menacing appearance, he is actually quite peaceful and caring. He can snap easily, however, and gets nervous in many situations. He's always wary around others, dragon or not, due to past experiences. The only he fully trusts is NightFang. Likes & Dislikes Strengths & Weaknesses Story Unfortunate Hatchling Dorokane never had it easy. He hatched out of his egg when the blight was really pushing down on his home. Other dragons and bipeds were trapped in the blight, and turned against themselves. Wars raged barely a wing's length away. It was a stormy night when Doro finally emerged from his shell, being late in his hatching. His brothers and sisters were already dry and out of their shells when he took his first step onto the ground. Suddenly, a flash of lightning and crack of thunder from the nearby blight roared in the cavern, and poor Dorokane was sent scuttling behind his mother's tail. His mother, Alana, just snorted and whipped him on his snout for being a wimp. This sent the black hatchling scampering to the back of the cave, shivering in fright and cold. Alana watched him go, then turned her head back to her other hatchlings. This broke Dorokane, making him think that he had no family, and that his mother didn't care for him. Little did Doro know, that his father was already lost to the war on the blight. Weeks turned into months as the frightened hatchling stayed far away from his family, and any others that may come by. He lived off slugs and small bugs that crawled across the lair floor, drinking water when he braved near the spring that his mother always rested by. One time he had accidentally clawed Alana when he went to take a sip, and she forced him back into the cave with her tail, calling him a runt the whole time. He never understood why his mother treated him so crudely. In isolation, Dorokane grew into an adolescent, and began to learn to speak by listening in on conversations between his clutch mates. He gave himself a name, for he was never given one. He lived years in the back of that cave, listening, watching, and learning. It was a lonely presence, he knew, but at least he was alive and, for the most part, healthy. Dorokane's First Death One storming night, Dorokane decided to get revenge on his mother for such a poor hatchlinghood. He snook up on her while she was sleeping, and suddenly attacked, Dorokane out of fury, and Alana out of surprise and defense. It was a grueling battle, but in the end Alana managed to slice Doro's windpipe. This left a later scar across his neck. He crumbled to the ground there and then. As a last attempt, however, he used a wing claw to slice a long cut down his mother's stomach. This fatally wounded her. Dorokane died right then, and his mother later through bleeding out. Doro's body shined, and disintegrated as he unknowingly recalled right to the Skalkaar shrine. The memories of that battle and his hatchling days still shine bright in his memory today. He somewhat regrets killing his own mother, but she deserved in it, which was true. However, he can't stop the pain from glowing in his eyes as he remembers that one day. A new friend, and maybe more While hunting Greater Water Elementals around the Lakes of Crystal Tears under instruction of the trainer Gerix, he met a lovely black and purple dragoness along the lake shore. He had walked up to her, cautiously, and said "Glit'zita", though unable to pronounce the letter S properly. She had smiled to him and greeted him back. Dorokane immediately became attached to this dragoness, whom he learned who's name was NightFang. They finished the quest together, making a great team, and worked on the other quests with each other along the way. The two grew more attached to each other every day, and eventually became more than friends, though both were too afraid/embarrassed to admit this to each other. The Rite of Passage, and a beginning in relationship At one point, Dorokane and his new Best Friend NightFang traveled up Historian's Hill to speak to Karane the Historian. She told them both about the history of the Peak of Storms as the two layed on the ground together, listening eagerly. They then were sent to seek out two ancient dragons, and learn about the factions. At one point, on the last time Dorokane was speaking to Karane, he accidentaly let the word "sebea" slip his tongue, aimed at NightFang. He was embarrassed to the bone, but then, to his surprise, NightFang had called Dorokane "sebeo". He felt overjoyed and honored as he trotted out of the cave with Night to speak to their faction leader. Ascension to Adult The mist was heavy, the sky laden with clouds as Dorokane ran up the mountainside with NightFang to the Peak of Storms. He marveled at the moon on the way, the way it shone in the sky, giving faint light. The two arrived at the peak, side by side, close as ever. Their friends were all ready there, waiting for them. Dorokane stood on the platform, off to the right, while NightFang walked up on it to his left. They faced the crowd, made their speeches, and let their friends do so as well. Then, together, they held their statues close, and used their Phylacteries of Shadows. The light was bright around Dorokane, nearly blinding as he was formed into the statue he crafted, his being becoming larger, more...capable. He looked to NightFang's general direction, but didn't see her. He did hear here unfurling her wings, then a woosh of air, and noticed she took for the air. Looking at his own wings, Dorokane opened them, and flapped, taking into the air, and ascending to the moon. He smiled to NightFang, and they nuzzled midair, flying around, testing their new ability. It was a new beginning to this new adult's life, and a good one at that. Mates The lake shimmered under the Istarian moon, the reflection dancing in the ripples created from the waterfall. NightFang layed by Dorokane's side, curled up against him contentedly. He smiled to her, and she smiled to him back. Doro suddenly looked up, and asked softly, "Can ieo azk niea zomething..?" NightFang nodded. "A'na, sure~" She said happily. "Ieo have been thinking for a while and...ieo waz wondering...err...ieo wantz to ask niea..." He trailed off, then grumbled, "Why iz ae zo hard?!" Night just smiled and nuzzled him. "Da be afraid, just relax, and ask!" She said. Dorokane closed his eyes, and asked quickly, "Would niea like to be k'ieo mate?!" He froze, almost fearing her answer. NightFang blushed deeply, then smiled and kissed him on the snout, and twined her tail around his. "Ieo take that az an a'na?" He asked, smiling. NightFang nodded, "A'na!" * (note that I dont have the best memory when it comes to RP's) A family After a long while, Dorokane and NightFang had three hatchlings. Fasiro, Mystile, and Akumaa. Fasiro's a happy-go-lucky, adventurous, and chubby little hatchling. He's black, with blue swirls, a white underbelly, and golden eyes. Mystile is black, with purple stripes and a light-blue/white underbelly. Akumaa is a grayish black hatchling that's rather.. strange. She had a few problems with the re-animator soon after she was born, before NightFang and Dorokane saved her from him. She became semi-insane from her encounter, but hey, she's still cute! Trivia *Dorokane was originally meant to be an 'evil' character and his last name was supposed to allude to that, but grew to be a shy dragon instead. Gallery Category:Characters